


In the morning hours

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: Alec sees his whole world in front of him.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854829
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	In the morning hours

Who knew that warlocks could have dark circles under their eyes? Alec knows but he would never tell his husband that. They will be gone when he'll find time to look in the mirror.

The shadowhunter brushes softly over Magnus' hair. He is so beautiful even with eye circles and collapsed hair. Even in his prime, styled, made and dressed up, wielding magic or chanting spells he isn't as beautiful as he is right now. And Alec is too aware that this moment is fleeting.

Magnus' current beauty will fade and be replaced by a new one. But Alec knows that moments like this will be etched in his mind for as long as he lives. Because his view holds his whole world. Just as his husband's arms hold the little sleeping boy, giving him warmth and comfort, everything the baby needs.

There is something sacred about watching them both sleep. It was a labour of love that brought them here. Magnus carried their little blueberry in a wrap and wandered through the loft for hours. He told his son stories of olden times and listened while the boy bubbled about what happened all day with daddy. At the same time, the little warlock refuelled both himself and his papa who had missed him while he was away. Eventually, the child surrendered to sleep and Magnus peeled him out of the layers of fabric and carefully sank onto the bed, still embracing his boy.

The little one instinctively crawls closer to his father whenever a millimetre opens between them. Their little bluebird had been a surprise. But of the good variety. The best. And every morning when Alec gets up in the early hours he looks at the two beautiful faces in the light of the rising sun, his heart overflowing with love that he never thought could pour out of him. Sometimes it's too much and the love overflows his eyes, too.

He cherishes moments like this more than all the riches in the world. He listens to their breaths, sees their bodies move in sync, breathing like one organism, symbiotic and still distinct, a dance of nature between parent and child. And Alec smiles. Smiles like he only does when he looks at the two most important people in his life. And he prays for protection and thanks the angels who blessed him with all good.

**Author's Note:**

> I might just have immortalised my husband and our youngest child who when she was little only fell asleep in Papa's wrap after 'talking' about her day. They lie next to me still cuddling after all those years. And Alec might be me watching them sleep.
> 
> ....
> 
> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
